


Easy

by LilLightskinBullet



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLightskinBullet/pseuds/LilLightskinBullet
Summary: Travis is getting soft.
Relationships: Travis Touchdown/Shigeki Birken, badman/Travis touchdown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Easy

Travis’ p.o.v :

BadMan. BadMan. Badman.

He was honestly the biggest fucking mess of a man I’d ever seen, what the fuck was that stain on his shirt? Was it sweat? Was it drool? I don’t fucking know. But what I do know is that there was something about him. From the mysterious way he always had that leather mess on his face, from the way he swung his bat , in one swing he could decapitate anyone, blood flying. His confident grin only a experienced killer could have. His tattoos, all over his body, random but each with some wild story.

I’m not gonna lie I fucking hated him at first sight. All that shit about his daughter ? And how I killed her? Who was his daughter? I’ve killed so many women, I didn’t give a rats ass until I listened to him more.

His daughter was Bad Girl. The second ranked assassin from my first UAA rank battles. 

Now she was something special, definitely one of the most fucked up, most blood thirsty killers I’ve ever faced. She shook me. I looked at BadMan in an entirely different light from the moment it clicked. He was her father. The man who had raised that hell of a woman. 

He interested me. When I figured out he was trying to resurrect her using the deathdrive mk II and he had a death ball? well now that pushed me over the edge. I’ve always wanted to play that damned system and I’m here with a real natural killer, bloodlust high enough to match my own. How can it get better? 

Everything was put aside for the thrill of things, during the times we were in the death ball, we forgot about everything. His dead kid, the fact that someone had found my secret hideout, everything.  
By  
Simply by watching him in action, fighting beside him , unconsciously he pulled me into his cause and I was more than willing. I’ve never felt this alive in so long. The thrill was high. Traveling through legendary video games I’d never thought I’d ever get to see with my own eyes, killing relentlessly endlessly without guilt or condemnation. Nothing was real , no baggage.

After the completion of a death ball, we’d leave the game. Tired , sweaty , and satisfied. We didn’t talk much outside of the game. He showered , I showered. We ate either take out or whatever frozen stuff I had in my trailer with a few small words he’d routinely offer me a beer specially one that wasn’t on his sweaty fucking waist. I accepted every single time even though it wasn’t to my taste. When I drank beer with him it tasted amazing. 

I don’t know when I became attached. I couldn’t tell you. It creeps up on you, every interaction adds to it, every look , every talk. It turned into comfortable jabs at one another, it turned into saving each other without a word of “you owe me” or “thanks” when we were in harms way. It turned into eating ramen together when we were inside of the game and sitting at the stall instead of Badman sitting on the floor or being a asshole and taking up the whole cart bench while I sit on the floor counting to ten so I wouldn’t have to fucking kill him. It turned into covering Badman with a with a fucking blanket when he fell asleep outside and relighting his fire if it went out before I went to bed. 

Soft shit, shit that I would never ever think about doing especially for a creep that tried to murder me about a week ago. I started to tell myself things, excuses. I told myself, this is temporary I’m just caught up in the action. I told myself, he’s gonna try and kill you once his daughter comes back. I try to down play how comfortable and happy I’ve become with my new company.

That’s when I learned that BadMan is really Shigeki Birken. It happened one night right in The middle of the second Killer Marathon. He gets ridiculously wasted, He gets into this huge ramble about baseball , his dead wife , his alcoholic tendencies leading to a life as an assassin, watching his daughter turn into BadGirl, getting sent every single video of her fights, Her death, and what it took to find me. I felt shitty but, more determined now than ever to bring back his daughter , regardless of what that meant for me. Whatever would happen I would handle it. 

That night I remember having the hardest time falling asleep. I was in too deep. Tomorrow we would beat Killer Marathon. I wondered if he remembered the next morning revealing his back story to me. Like many things that were happening recently they happened without much discussion and frankly for the first time in my life that felt better.   
When we beat Killer Marathon , we completed all six Death Balls. That gave us a wish, I wished for Bad Girl to come back reluctantly. I figured ,whatever happened I kept my word. I was prepared for the calm setting to end, a life on edge once more. 

Surprisingly nothing changed. Not a fucking thing. Shinobu came. Whatever. BadGirl and BadMan decide to camp out in my fucking trailer. Did I bitch about it? Always. 

Did I mean that shit? Occasionally. 

Rarely. 

Fuck. 

The end


End file.
